TrackMania Turbo (2016)
'TrackMania Turbo' (commonly abbreviated 'TMT') is a game in the ''TrackMania series, first announced on 15 June 2015 by Ubisoft at E3 2015. While it is available for the PC, like most of its predecessors, this marks the first time that a TrackMania title is also available for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Gameplay The game features four new environments: Canyon Grand Drift, Valley Down & Dirty, International Stadium and Lagoon Rollercoaster, three of which are upgraded versions of Stadium, Canyon, and Valley. There are 200 tracks in the Solo Campaign, which are divided into five levels and are all in Race mode. Players can win bronze, silver and gold medals, but instead of an author medal, players are awarded as a "Track Master." The track builder from previous games returns too, and there are three levels of complexity: Beginner, Normal and Advanced, each one allowing more possibilities. The editor also features the new "Track Generator" in which players can generate random tracks. Another returning feature is the paint editor, though players are limited to how they can customize their cars. However, they have the ability to customize their helmets too. A new "Double Driver" mode is also included in which two players can drive one car at the same time. Split Screen is featured as well. History The game was first announced on 15 June 2015 by Ubisoft at E3 2015 and was originally set to be released on 27 November 2015 in Europe and 1 December 2015 in North America. However, on 1 October, it was announced that the game was delayed to early 2016 so that more time can be given to further polish the game. On 5 February 2016, the new release dates were confirmed to be 22 March 2016 in North America for the consoles and 24 March 2016 worldwide for the PC and in Europe for the consoles. On 18 August 2016, Ubisoft announced that the PlayStation 4 version of the game would be getting PlayStation VR support on 8 November. Trivia *This is the first of several things: **The first game in the series to share its title with a previous game's. Coincidentally, both games have four environments. **The first game developed by Nadeo, but not the first in the TrackMania series, to be available on console. **The first game in the series since TrackMania: Build to Race to be available on console. **Also since Build to Race, the first game not under the TrackMania 2 title or for ManiaPlanet. **The first game in the series or developed by Nadeo to be available on multiple platforms. **The first game in the series or developed by Nadeo to be available on non-Nintendo console platforms. **The first game in the series available on console to feature the Night mood. **The first game in the series available on console not to feature the Puzzle or Platform modes. *This is the fourth game in the TrackMania series to be available on console after TrackMania DS, TrackMania: Build to Race, and the other TrackMania Turbo. Gallery TMTurbo2001.jpg TMTurbo2002.jpg TMTurbo2003.jpg TMTurbo2004.jpg TMTurbo2005.jpg TMTurbo2006.jpg TMTurbo2007.jpg TMTurbo2008.jpg TMTurbo2009.jpg TMTurbo2010.jpg TMTurbo2011.jpg TMTurbo2012.jpg TMTurbo2013.jpg Videos Trackmania Turbo - Announcement trailer - E3 2015 UK|Announcement Trailer 10. TrackMania Turbo - Ubisoft E3 2015 Media Briefing UK|E3 2015 Media Briefing Trackmania Turbo - Gameplay Walkthrough EUROPE|Gameplay Walkthrough Trackmania Turbo - 360° demo – International Stadium|International Stadium 360° demo Trackmania Turbo - 360° demo – Lagoon Rollercoaster (Video 1)|Lagoon Rollercoaster 360° demo Trackmania Turbo - Custom feature|Custom Feature Trackmania Turbo – 4 environments, 4 driving styles EUROPE|UK Release Date Trailer Trackmania Turbo - Release Date Trailer US|US Release Date Trailer Trackmania Turbo – 360° demo - Valley Down & Dirty|Valley Down & Dirty 360° demo Trackmania Turbo – 360° demo - Canyon Grand Drift|Canyon Grand Drift 360° demo Trackmania Turbo – 360° demo - Lagoon Rollercoaster (Video 2)|Another Lagoon Rollercoaster 360° demo Trackmania Turbo Multiplayer trailer – More drivers, more fun! EUROPE|Multiplayer Trailer (Europe) Trackmania Turbo Multiplayer trailer – More drivers, more fun! UK|UK Multiplayer Trailer Trackmania Turbo - Launch Trailer US|Launch Trailer External Links * UK TrackMania Website * US TrackMania Website * Canadian TrackMania Website * Australian TrackMania Website * Nordic TrackMania Website * UK Ubisoft Website * US Ubisoft Website * Canadian Ubisoft Website * Australian Ubisoft Website * [http://store.steampowered.com/app/375900 TrackMania Turbo on Steam] * [http://shop.ubi.com/store/ubina/en_US/pd/productID.332133100/TRACKMANIA-TURBO TrackMania Turbo on Uplay] fr:TrackMania Turbo (2016) Category:Games